Little FireBall
by misswhiteblack
Summary: She can turn heads even when she is only dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She is so beautiful and she could choose anyone so why would she choose him?


He doesn't mean to but he watches her a lot. He watches her because there is just something about her, the way she moves, the way she smiles and the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy. He doesn't mean to watch her but he does and he enjoys it. He has to be careful though. She has too many male relatives that would seriously hurt him if they caught him. It doesn't help falling in love with a Weasley girl, especially when she is technically a Potter and the youngest child in her entire family. It doesn't help that he knows that he has to face a granddad, five uncles, one father, three male cousins, two brothers and her father's godson if he wants to have her to himself. He also has to make sure that his feelings are true and not just lust before he could even attempt to ask her out. If he broke her heart he would be dead and he knew it. He also knew that this was more than lust. He had known her for years now and this was his final year at Hogwarts, his final year of being able to see her everyday and he is worried, worried about all the other boys that constantly eyed her up. She isn't particularly tall but she is all legs and soft curves. He adores running his eyes up and down the length of her figure just like every other male she passes. She never notices though. She never notices all the boys in Hogwarts that begin drooling when she tosses her fiery red hair over her shoulders but he does and it makes him jealous and angry. He sees all the, what she thinks are innocent, kisses that are supposed to be on her cheek but always end up on the corner of her lips. He sees the boys that whisper about her amongst themselves as she walks past her skirt just that little bit shorter than it was the year before showing off her long legs. He finds her so desirable when she's on the Quidditch pitch, when she gets furious and bites her tongue and when she pouts. He knows that she feels overshadowed by her female cousins because Victoire is the beautiful one, Dominique is tomboy, Molly the quiet, bookish one, Lucy the slightly odd one and Rose is the really smart one. He knew that she feels left over because she has told him before because they are friends. He loves the fact that she resorts to violence to sort out her problems because that is how it is having grown up with brothers. He wants to let her know how he feels about her but is scared, scared to be rejected by her because she is so beautiful and she could choose anyone so why would she choose him?

Today is just like any other Hogwarts day and he is lounging by the lake basking in the sunshine just like the giant squid. He runs a hand through his dark blond hair and lets a sigh escape his lips. A book lies beside him and he had been enjoying it until he found he just couldn't concentrate properly. His mind is full of her and she dances and twirls in his mind as he closes his eyes. He doesn't understand her hold over him. When he had first met her they had both been children and he had adored her even then. She is full of fire and that was visible when they had first met. He loves that. She is a little fireball and he finds it so intriguing. He knows that she doesn't believe that. She doesn't believe that she is intriguing and she always compares herself to the other women in her life. He sometimes wishes that he could show her just how special she is and how she can turn heads even when she is only dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

'Sander,' he hears the familiar voice call his name and his heart jumps into his throat as he sits up and turns round shielding his eyes against the sun. He sees her running towards him that beautiful smile on her face and her eyes sparkling because she is happy. He feels the smile spread on his face, the smile that he always reserves just for her.

'Hey Lily,' he says as she reaches him and then flops down on the ground beside him. He has to hold his breath a little as she leans back on her hands and shakes her long hair over her shoulder tilting her face up towards the sun. He loves the way the sun bounces off her hair turning into glorious fire and how her freckles seem all the more prominent because of the sun and when she opens her eyes, the colour of melted chocolate, to look at him with a smile on her face.

'What are you doing down here on your own?' she asks curiosity spreading on her beautiful face.

'Just reading,' he tells her indicating the book that has been lying beside him for some time now. 'What about you? Don't you have Davies in tow somewhere?'

Even though he is her friend and Davies is her boyfriend he just can't bring himself to call him Rick because he seriously doesn't like him. He doesn't like him because he's huge and mostly muscle and ego. He doesn't like him because he has Lily and he doesn't. He doesn't like Davies because he parades around with Lily showing her off like she is some kind of trophy. Lily likes him though because he makes her feel beautiful. Davies is the best looking guy in her year and Lily seems to need the security of someone thinking that she is beautiful. She just doesn't understand how beautiful she is and that he is the one that would tell her that every day. He would tell her how she is beautiful because of the way she laughs, the way her eyes light up when she smiles and the way she sticks her tongue out of her mouth when writing something.

'Oh we split up,' she says in a quiet voice looking down into her hands and he immediately feels sorry for his selfish thoughts as he scoots across the ground to put his arm around her in comfort. She leans in against his chest and his head swims with the scent of her strawberry shampoo. He finds it appropriate that she should use strawberry shampoo with her hair, like fire.

'Do you need me to punch him for you?' he asks knowing that he'd have to enlisted help. Yes he is tall at 6ft four and Davies is shorter than him but he is considerably thicker. He could always get Hugo and Lorcan. He found it a shame that Louis, James, Fred and Albus had all left school now. They were always handy when it came to a fight. He had his fair share looking after his twin brother. Lorcan takes after their mother more so than he does which means he is a little away with the faeries and he can't stand it when people make fun of him. He is known as the dark twin. Lorcan is all sweetness and light. Lysander is all violence and anger.

'No,' she says sternly. 'I broke up with him.'

That makes him feel better knowing that Lily soon saw through Davies. He doesn't bother to tell her that he's a jerk because he knows it doesn't make her feel any better and he just holds her to him relishing in the moment. These moments with Lily are precious to him and he cherishes them when they come along. Not that they happen often these days with all the other boys that spend their time hanging on Lily's every word, each one trying to convince her that they are worth of her. None of them are and it makes him angry that she doesn't see that.

'So who is next on your hit list then?' he jokes with her and receives and playfully slap to the arm in return.

'I don't have a hit list,' she tells him with a frown that mars her beautiful face before she laughs making her eyes light up again.

'Okay,' he says fondly placing his cheek against her hair. 'Why did you break up with the almighty Davies then?'

Lily shrugs and he can feel her uncertainty about discussing the subject with him. He stays silent knowing that encouraging her to talk is the last thing that will actually make her talk. He knows these things about her, he always has.

'We just weren't right for each other,' Lily tells him eventually. 'I'm just a pretty face he can have on his arm and not a person in my own right. I just wish I could tell the difference from the sincere guys and the jerks. I just seem to be stuck in a rut where the only guys I encounter don't really get me at all.'

'I get you,' he says before he even realises he is thinking it and he feels horribly embarrassed because she might discover that he truly loves her and not just because she will look pretty on his arm.

'I know you do,' she replies with a friendly nudge, 'but it seems you're the only one.'

And right then he wanted to grab her and shake her and tell her that he loves her because she just can't seem to open her eyes. How can she not see him sitting there with her, loving her so intently that nothing else matters to him really? He didn't know how she can't understand even after all this time and all their years of friendship. How did it become that he knows her so well, really knows her but she knows nothing about him? He swallows back his anger and yet again does not act. He grips his hand into a fist in the grass and suddenly Lily moves to kneel in front of him. She slaps him hard on the cheek and he stares at her in shock, her liquid brown eyes staring into his blue ones.

'You are oblivious aren't you?' she shouts at him angrily. 'I don't get why you can't see what is right under your nose?'

With that she gets to her feet and begins to walk away leaving him sitting there in shock. What did she mean? For once he decides to act and he gets to his feet to run after her. He catches up and swings her round to face him a firm grip on her arm and he looks down into her eyes which is quite a long way from since she is a foot shorter than he is.

'What do you mean Lily?' he asks her afraid of what the answer might be.

'What do I mean?' she shouts back working herself up into fire like usual. 'I mean you don't even realise that it's all for you and that I'm only doing it to get you to notice me. I only date these other boys to make you jealous and yet you never seem to notice, you always play the friend. I'm sick of it, sick of wasting my time trying to get you to see me.'

It hits him in the chest suddenly and it's almost like it's all so obvious and he can't believe he never saw it before. The way her skirt got shorter when he had started his first serious relationship and how he always seemed to be around when she was stirring up boys' blood. He realises then how much time he has wasted by not telling her how he feels all because he was too scared that she would reject him and he crushes her to his chest tightly for a moment.

'Lily I only ever see you,' he tells her as he lets her go and she steps back from him. 'It's been killing me you dating all these other guys that I could quite literally punch because none of them are worthy of you and I only want you for myself. I played the friend because I thought that was what you want.'

Lily stares at him in disbelief and he laughs slightly at how foolish they have both been both secretly in love with each other and just dying for the other to notice how they felt. Suddenly he can't contain it and, like the gentleman he is, he slides one hand around her waist as the other slides round her neck as he bends his head to meet the lips he has dreamed of kissing for years now. He feels elated as their lips meet and he feels the softness of them that he has only ever imagine before now. It was perfect for their first kiss and he has to break it before he loses control of his actions. She seems to sense it too because he can see the slight blush in her cheeks as he pulls back from her.

'I love you Lils,' he tells her in a soft voice knowing that he is probably going to end up with serious back ache from kissing her.

'I love you too, Sander,' she replies and then presses her lips to his again and he can't help himself. He picks her up and spins her round enjoying the fact that she wraps her impossibly long legs for such a small person around his waist. He kisses her with a passion and her answering kisses are hungry and he wonders how long it will be before anyone will come looking for them.

'I think,' he gasps as he breaks off the kiss, 'that we need to go somewhere more discreet.'

And he just loves the mischievous twinkle that sparkles in her eyes.

* * *

_First attempt at a Lily/Lysander cause I want to get a feel for the characters together before I begin writing about them in my longer fic Corridors && Secret Passageways. I enjoyed writing it and I like Lily/Lysander although I started writing after reading several Teddy/Lily angst fics. That fuzzed up my head a bit but I hope the story is okay. If not feel free to tell me but there is no call for rudeness. I do not enjoy rudeness only constructive critism if it is needed. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and I will stop waffling now. Much Love. Kerr X._


End file.
